


Down Through The Chimney

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2018 [12]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent, Bardvent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Bardvent Day 12





	Down Through The Chimney

Mitch contemplated jumping off. It was only a few stories, and there was a decent sized snow drift underneath, plus the bushes, so he could be fine. But then he thought of the fence hidden _within_ the bushes, and decided he’d better find a different way down. He was trying to surprise Symbol by decorating the outside windows of the teachers dorms, but his ladder fell, and he was stuck four stories up. Symbol wasn’t due home for another day, and most of the bands, including Chaos Sauce, were on missions. Mitch sighed and gathered up what was left of his pride. He pulled out his Ira Glass.

“Alola. Yeah, I’m stuck on the roof.... again. Oh, stop laughing and get me down before I freeze.” He’s never living this down.

**Author's Note:**

> Ilyall!!


End file.
